my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Coming of Age
Places * Giant Baobab * Baobab Tree Top Canopy * Peppery Pepper Garden * Fungal Fungi Canyon Goals * Save The Tree * Bomb The Nests * Bash The Moles * Escort Mort * Moles High Score: 60 Description GIANT BAOBAB TREE Watch the Cutscene.Follow the path up for a cutscene.Heli onto the ledge on your left,the one with the coconuts.Press O to use them.Use the left analog to aim them and press the O button to throw them.First take out the three worm nests on the wall and then the remaining worms.You have an infinete supply of coconuts.Press TRIANGLE to exit when you have cleared all worms and heli onto the ledge which formerly had the worm nests.Follow the path up.Go left onto the ledge with the coconuts when you are very near the next nest.Quickly press O to use the coconuts and take out any pursuing worm.Then clear all nests and take out any remaining worms.I think the worms can reach you at the place of the coconuts so be careful.Follow the path slightly up but DONT go all the way. Look left and you will see a ledge with a heli boost nearby(the swirling air type thing is the heli boost).Use it to get a heli boost and heli onto the ledge infront of you.This one has coconuts,so start using them the same way as before.Except this time watch out for the vultures.Throw cocnuts at them to neutralize them.QUickly take out the nests to minimise their disturbance.Watch the suggestive cutscene.Dont try to heli onto the ledge infront of you.First use the heli boost nearby to heli onto the ledge in front of you and then heli onto the proper path.Follow it up and heli left onto the ledge with the coconut -s when you are very near the last worm nest.These nests regenerate so quickly take out all worms and nests.Pay as little attention to the vultures as you can.See the suggestive cutscene.Heli onto the ledge and follo it all the way up and go through the entrance.Watch the cutscene. BAOBAB TREE TOP CANOPY You now have to aim these bombs at the nests.There is a force metre on your screen.The more it fills,the more forward the throw will go.Time your throws. The first throw requires the force bar to fill up to the third small arrow on it.Watch the cutscene and heli onto the ledge infront of you.Go forward and heli onto another and then another one.This one has the bombs.Go near them.Oh and you have an infinet supply of these bombs.This throw requires the force metre to be slightly above the third arrow on it.Heli onto the ledge on your right and follow it.Jump on the heliboost at the end and stay on it till you reach the required height and then glide onto the ledge.Head left and heli onto another ledge.Follow it up to the bombs.This throw reuires the force metre to be in between the second and third arrow.The red bar between the second and the third arrow must be 75% full.Now heli onto the ledge on your right and then onto another one.Use the heli boost at the end and heli onto the ledge with the last set of these bombs.You had to bomb four nests and you have done three. This is the last one.This last bomb requires the force metre to be between the third and fourth arrow.The red bar between the third and fourth arrow must be 50 % full.Watch the cutscene.You have to take out the remaining six worms.Press the SQUARE button when near them to take them out.Keep going forward until you see four of them nearby.Take them all out and continue forward.Keep going until you see a path to your left.Heli over the gap.The last two worms are infront of you.Take them out for a cutscene. PEPPERY PEPPER GARDEN Go forward and talk to the lemur for a cutscene.Just take out all lemurs,dont go for any specific ones.You have to score thirty points in the specific time which is very easy.Just take them all out for a cutscene.Use the hip check move for the best results if you run out of red chili steam while on the way.Go to where melman is standing.Go through the entrance for a cutscene. FUNGAL FUNGI CANYON Go forward a little and heli onto the ledge infront of you.Wait for alex to go down while in his jump and heli onto the ledge on your left.Now heli onto the ledge infront of you.Wait for alex's jump to go down and heli left onto the ledge.See the grassy ledge on your right.Heli onto it but DONT go forward all the way.because alex is waiting there.Just go forward enough so that the ledge is roughle on your left and Heli onto it.Heli onto the ledge infront of you. Notice the heli boost in front of you.Its not as close as it seems.Jump and heli forward until you reach the heli boost and stay there till you reach the required height and jump on the ledge.You have to heli all the way past alex onto the ledge.Heli to the left when you get near alex's jumping so that he can't capture mort.Land on the ledge right next to him.This landing can be a little tough.Notice the heli boost a little further.Heli towards it and use the boost to get on the ledge on your RIGHT.This one has a heli boost right in front of it.Use it to get on the ledge with the entrance for a cutscene.You have completed this level. Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Games Category:Madagascar